This invention is an improvement over my invention disclosed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 232,918, filed Feb. 9, 1981, now Pat. No. 4,352,968 and entitled "Elastomeric Boot for a Keyboard Subassembly." The present invention differs from that in my copending application in that the elastomeric cover includes alignment bosses or posts coacting with the switch subassembly to assure proper alignment between the buttons or keys on the cover and the switches on the switch subassembly, and further in that the keys or buttons are structured so that the legends or indicia identifying each button or key may be selectively changed. Legend changing is accomplished by structuring the buttons or keys with sockets for matingly receiving legend inserts or plates having selected indicia or legends imprinted or otherwise applied thereto. Additionally, the cover includes an integrally formed O-ring to provide a better seal between the cover and a panel on which the keyboard is mounted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved elastomeric cover for a keyboard switch subassembly where the cover seals the subassembly against contaminants and includes alignment bosses or posts for maintaining proper alignment between buttons or keys integrally formed in the cover and switches on the switch subassembly.
A further object of the present invention is in the provision of providing an elastomeric cover having integrally formed buttons or keys with changeable legends.
A still further object of the present invention is in the provision of an elastomeric cover for a keyboard switch subassembly which fully seals the switch subassembly against liquid or solid contaminants and which has integrally formed an O-ring seal, thereby protecting the switch subassembly against contamination by water or other liquids, greases or oils, dusts or other solids so that the keyboard may be used in environments normally detrimental to keyboards.